


Girl Next Door

by FandomWorld9728



Series: Thank You For Your Patience [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Other, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Toriel (Undertale), Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWorld9728/pseuds/FandomWorld9728
Summary: Living next door to skeletons is weird. Living next door to the one who saved your life and who you have a massive crush on is weirder. Good thing you're a weird girl. But with all these more developed and more attractive girls trying to get his attention, do you even stand a chance?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Underfell), Frisk (Underfell) & Reader, Papyrus & Sans (Underfell), Papyrus & Undyne (Underfell), Papyrus (Underfell) & Reader, Sans & Frisk (Underfell), Sans & Toriel (Underfell), Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Toriel & Frisk (Underfell), Toriel (Underfell) & Reader, Undyne (Underfell) & Reader
Series: Thank You For Your Patience [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566565
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Girl Next Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_skeleton6289](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skeleton6289/gifts).



> This story is for Blue_skeleton6289 who was excited about the story when it was just a small idea I had. So I will do my best to have this story live up to their excitement.

Oh no... oh no! What were you going to do? How could you have missed that your newest crush just so happens to live next door? You should have noticed when his brother - a tall skeleton by the name of Papyrus - had invited your family over for dinner with him and his brother. That should have been a dead give away was that he, too, was a skeleton! Now that you were standing in front of their house with a grinning, short skeleton leaning against the doorframe, you were feeling very dumb. 

“Ya know… I didn’t think that when the kid mentioned an older sister that it’d be you, sweetheart.” 

“Weird… Isn’t it? I-I didn’t think that I’d be seeing you again. N-Not that that’s a bad thing! I just… who would have thought that we’d be neighbors or that you knew Frisk? But thinking about it now, it makes sense that you would know them.” Shit. You were stuttering and most likely blushing heavily. How did it end up like this? What a dumb question. You knew exactly how this happened.

* * *

_A shrill scream filled the courtyard causing people nearby to stop and stare at the scene. “You ruined my brand new Prada dress you brain dead clutz!” Standing in front of you was your 5 foot 8, gorgeous older sister glaring down at you with a dark coffee stain on her white designer dress. No one offered to help you up as you sat there on the ground, letting her tower over you in her heels, adding another three inches to her height. They all knew better. If they wanted to save what reputation they had, no matter how small it was, they didn’t dare interfere._

_At least, that’s what you originally thought. One brave soul growled - yes growled to your surprise - and came through the newly parted crowd. “What the hell is goin’ on here?” A skeleton just a couple of inches shorter than you came to stand next to you._

_“Nothing. Isn’t that right, dear sister?”_

_Flinching at the tone, you lowered your head letting your hair fall to cover your face. You knew she was smirking in victory. She always did… she always won._

_“Doesn’t seem like nothin’ to me. Last I checked, sisters don’t go ‘round treatin’ each other like this.” The whispers started up. If he was being gawked at before, it was tenfold now. “How ‘bout cha leave the kid alone before rumors start to spread about ya bein’ a no-good bitch?”_

_“Excuse_ you _? Do you know who I am?”_

_“No, and I don’t really care. Now, stop your dumb gawkin’ and get the hell outta here.” Just like that, the crowd started to dissipate. That’s… never happened before._

_“Don’t think that you’re getting away with this. Hiding behind monsters will only get you so far. Especially when you disrespect your own older sister. You and that little brat better watch your backs.” Ice ran through your veins as you watched her walk away. This was not going to end well._

_“Jessica!” You think you might have preferred her to publicly humiliate you. That way, the worst that would happen to you would be iced coffee dumped on your head. Still… Standing up, you started to gather your items that had gotten shattered around the courtyard. “Th-Thank you… for helping me. You didn’t- no one ever steps in.”_

_“Don’t go thankin’ me, doll. I didn’t do it cause I wanted to. I did it cause I was asked to.” Turning his back to you, he looked at your from over his shoulder. “Although… I don’t like the sight of siblings doin’ that to each other. ‘Specially the older cuttin’ down the younger. It ain’t right.” And then he disappeared, right before your eyes._

_He was so cool… despite what you had promised to yourself, you were smitten with a nameless skeleton. Which brings us to the problem currently at hand._

* * *

Your 5 foot 5 self was currently trying to hide in the corner of the loveseat and make yourself invisible. It was almost successful. This skeleton had his attention on you ever since you arrived for some reason. Not only that, but he sat right next to you on the loveseat instead of the comfy-looking armchair that if you had to guess, was probably his. Why did he want to sit next to you? Why was he staring at you? It was freaking you out! The only attention you were used to was from Frisk and Toriel or the bad attention you got from the rest of your family.

“SANS! STOP STARING AT THE HUMAN! YOU ARE MAKING THEM UNCOMFORTABLE!” You saw him shrink into his fluffy jacket and start to sweat. Wait… skeletons could sweat? That’s a thought for future you. Right now, you had to deal with the guilt that clawed at your stomach for getting him yelled at.

“O-Oh no! It’s okay. I’m not u-uncomfortable. Okay… I am… but I usually am! I’m just… awkward…” Smooth (Y/n), real smooth. Could your voice sound anymore panicked and squeaky?  
  


“...I SEE. VERY WELL HUMAN. JUST KNOW THAT IF MY BROTHER CAUSES YOU ANY DISCOMFORT DO NOT HESITATE TO TELL ME SO AND I WILL SWIFTLY TAKE CARE OF IT.”

All you could do was nod at this. Their relationship seemed tense but what monster’s didn’t? Glancing at Sans from the corner of your eye, you didn’t know how you felt now. It looked like someone had just slapped him before a sharp-toothed smirk graced his face. Oh, boy. Maybe you shouldn’t have said anything.


End file.
